Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins Secret Crushes
by miastueck
Summary: Seth Rollins has always found Roman attractive but what happens when Seth finds out that Roman has some has some feelings of his own.
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Locker Room_

I walk into the locker room ecstatic, we did it, Roman and I are tag team Champs. I bang on the lockers in excitement "Okay whoa calm down." I hear behind me. I turn around and light up when I see the giant samoan standing in the doorway "We did it!" I yell as I rush to him and hug him. I back away very quickly when I realize what I just did. "Sorry I'm just really happy."I tell him hanging my head suddenly finding the ground very interesring. Roman was never fond of hugs since him and Galina split. He grabs onto my shoulder and I whince preparing for him to punch me. Then he does something I never expected, he pulls me in and hugs me. So I take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and wrap my arms around his midsection and and hold on to him tightly. He lets me go and I look at him with the biggest grin on my face. "I thought you never let anyone hug you?" I say perplexed. "You're different though." He replied with a wink that almost make my knees buckle. You see I've always found Roman attractive and when we were put on The Shield together I started to like him. Roman looked at me and smirked which is when I realized that I was practically gawking at him. Then he turned around and left the room leaving me with my jaw practically on the floor.

 **Well I hoped you liked the first part (sorry it was so short) Im definitely going to do another one but please do leave a review so I know how to improve.**


	2. Back At The Hotel

I get to my hotel room, which I share with Roman and Dean, and that's when I relive mine and Romans locker room moment. 'What did all that mean?' I thought to myself. I slide my key into the slot and walk in to see Dean sitting on one of the beds. "Hey Dean what have you been up to?" I asked him. "Not much. I went to the bar to watch the game but too many people recognize me so I came back here to watch the rest." He told me. "Oh, hey do you know...?" I started asking him as Roman walked in. "Never mind." I say to Dean and chuckle. "I'm going to take a shower first if that's okay with you guys?" Roman asked us "Yeah." We said in unison. "Cool thanks." Roman said before pausing for a second to look at me before retreating into the bathroom. I turn around to see Dean looking at me confused. "What the hell was that about?" He asked. "what was what?" I asked trying to sound ignorant to the topic at hand. "That look Roman gave you." Dean said. "Oh I..." I started to make up a bullshit answer when Roman walked into the room. He was just wearing a towel around his waist so his chest and abs were exposed, he looks like a god. "Alright let's settle this now." He starts saying. "Who gets the bed to themselves, and who shares with Seth?" I always have to share a bed because I'm the smallest. Which is saying something since I'm 6'1". "Wait Roman you got the bed to yourself last time. I should get it this time." Dean started to protest. 'Here we go again.' I thought. They always take forever arguing this. "Okay, me and Seth will be in this one then." Roman says. Me and Dean stand there astonished at what just happened, as Roman throws my bags onto our bed. Dean looks at me and mouths 'What just happened?' I just shrugged him off. Later that night after me and Dean take care showers all three of us are laying a bed with the rerun of tonights show on "Tonight was a good match." I say. "Yeah it really was." Roman said. "What do you think Dean?" I asked, but I was replied to with was snoring coming from the other bed. "Oh well." I say. "Can I ask you something?" Roman asked me. "Yeah sure what's up?" I say. "Were you offended by what I said in the locker room?" He asks. I was quite taken aback by the abruptness of his question. I try to play it off as cool as possible. "Oh I-I-I, no I-I, of course not." I fail miserably. Roman chuckles. "You're cute when you're all flustered." He smiles at me and turns over, and falls asleep. 'What the hell just happened.' I thought to myself.


	3. Cats Out Of The Bag

Roman wakes up in the next morning thinking it's before anyone else in the room and looks over at a sleeping Seth. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." Roman whispers to himself. "Oh really." Roman snaps his head in the direction of the voise and sees Dean leaning up against the bathroom door frame. "I knew it!" Dean said to Roman "What?" Roman ask dumbfounded "Oh come off it I saw the way you looked at him last night. You want to tell me what that's all about?" Dean questions Roman. "I don't know what you're talking about." Roman protested as he tried to push past Dean. He hit the wall next to the bathroom door as Dean pushed him against the wall. "I know what I saw last night Roman I'm not stupid." Dean starts saying. "Listen I don't know what you're talking about." Roman says looking anywhere but at Dean. "Roman just admit it you like Seth and you have for a while now." Dean says taking his hands off of Roman. As much as Roman would like to deny it he couldn't. It was true Roman had been finding himself falling for Seth more and more over the past few weeks. "Okay fine, just don't say anything." Roman finally says. "Ha I knew it. It's okay big guy you can trust me." Dean says hitting Roman on the shoulder. "Now I think we should go get some food I'm starving." Dean says. "I can agree to that." Roman tells him. They both head out of the hotel room and down to the lobby to go get breakfast.

Seth wakes up and turns over opening his eyes slightly to find an empty bed next to him. He sits up and looks around the room but can't find Roman or Dean. "Roman... Dean?" Seth calls out with no answer in return. 'They must have gone to get breakfast.' Seth thinks to himself. Just then Seth's stomach rumbles. "Well I guess breakfast doesn't sound too bad." Seth says to himself. He gets up and walks around the room finding clothes to put on. He slips into some slides and grabs a room key before leaving the hotel room. Seth walks to the end of the hall and hops in an elevator and heads down to the lobby. Right as Seth walks out of the elevator he spots Roman and Dean sitting at a table with plates of breakfast in front of them. To be honest Roman and Dean weren't hard to spot since they both stood out like a sore thumb being 6'4" and 6'3". "Morning sleeping ugly." Dean says. "Hahaha thanks." Seth says groggily. He heads over to the breakfast bar and loads up a plate with eggs sausage bacon and some muffins. "How'd you sleep?" A deep voice comes from behind Seth. He jumps slightly at the voice and turns to see Roman. He is in a black tank top with dark wash jeans and his hair pulled back in a bun. Seth stares for a couple seconds too long and snaps his head back to his food. "I slept okay I guess." Seth answers, mentally smacking himself for being so awkward. Seth can feel himself getting red and turns away and starts walking back towards Dean and the table. Dean looks up from his plate and see Seth sitting back down looking a little flustered. "Are you okay?" Dean asks Seth. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." Seth answers, but Dean doesn't believe him. Dean takes another bite of his food but looks up to Seth just in time to see him glance over shoulder to look at Roman. "Oh I get it." Dean says to no one in particular. Seth snaps his head back to Dean. "You get what?" Seth asks. "I see the way you look at him. I know you want him." Dean says nonchalantly. "What!? I don't know what you're talking about Dean you're crazy." Seth says trying to look offended. "I might be crazy, but not about this." Dean says. "It's okay you know." Seth looks at Dean questioningly but determined that he trusted what Dean was saying. "To tell you the truth Dean," Seth starts. "I still don't know how I feel." Seth whispers to him. "It's okay I get it, your secret's safe with me." Dean tells him. Dean smirks to himself knowing that he knows both sides to this interesting story about to unfold.

 **Authors Note** : **So I hope you like it so far like I said comments or suggestions about how you think this should go is always welcome. What do you guys think Dean is going to do now that he knows what both men are thinking?**


	4. If Only You Knew

Roman opens the door to their hotel room and walks in followed by Seth and Dean. Seth plops down on the edge of the bed and turns on the TV and starts scrolling through channels, while Roman lays down and takes out his phone.

Seth finds his favorite show American Idol and turns the volume up. Roman looks up from his phone and groans. "Seth do you really have to play that right now. I don't even understand why you like it." Roman complains. "I like it because these people have real talent Roman, so can it." Seth scoffs back. Roman gets up and tries to grab the remote from Seth which just starts a wrestling match on the bed.

"Can you do just two wait until I'm at least in the shower to start messing around." Dean says as he gets up. Roman and Seth freeze and look up at Dean "What!!? " They both yell. "I'm joking calm down sheesh." Dean says as he enters the bathroom giving one last look at the position that Roman and Seth are in. rolling Seth look at each other and realize that Roman is straddling Seth pinning him to the bed. They both separate very quickly.

Dean comes out of the bathroom and Roman hopped off the bed and and grabs the ice bucket. Hey Dean I'm going to get ice come with me. Roman says more as a statement than a question. it's just ice can't you get it by yourself? Dean asks but then see the look on Romans face and besides it's better not to question it.

Dean and Roman walk out of the hotel room. why did you want me to come with...?" Dean starts to ask before he is pushed into wall by Roman. "What the hell was that little statement about." Roman half yelled at Dean. Dean laughs to himself remembering what he said before he went to take a shower. "Don't laugh it's not funny. Why would you do that?" Roman asks. "Oh Roman, if only you knew." Dean says as he walks back inside the room.

'If only you knew. What did that mean?' Roman asked himself. Roman put his hand up to knock on the door right before he heard talking inside. "It was just a joke Seth calm down." Roman heard Dean say. "Just a joke, I only told you cause I thought you would keep it from Roman." Seth says sounding pissed. Roman tries to process what he's hearing. 'Wait does Seth feel the same way?' Roman asks himself. 'No there's no way.' Romans other side fought back. "It's not like I told him anything." Dean protested. "Why does it matter anyway?" He asks. "Why does it matter!!?" Seth yelled. "It matters because Roman can't know, I mean he could never feel the same way about me that I do. He's too perfect, how could he ever like anyone like me I mean have you seen the way he looks." Seth says. "If only you knew." Dean says.

There is a knock on the door and Seth looks at Dean. " I'm not getting it. Dean says and flops down on his bed. Seth sighed and gets off his bed. coming! Seth calls to the door. Seth walks to the door and opens it to find a grinning Roman looking back at him. Roman are you okay? Seth asks. Roman pulls Seth in and kisses him deeply. finally!!! Dean yells. but neither Roman or Seth is listening they're too focused on a moment they have both been dreaming about for quite some time.

 **Sorry that the story was short. I will keep writing on my stories will get longer but thank you for reading my first-ever story I promise it will not be the last. please tell me what you guys thought of the story in the comments. thank you again bye for now.**


End file.
